This invention relates to a removable cooling unit for display case and a method for using the same.
Cooled display cases are used for many purposes. They can be used to store and display flowers in a florist shop, food in a grocery store, or other products that require cooling.
Conventionally these cooled display units have incorporated therein a cooling unit utilizing a compressor, cooling coils, etc. However, in conventional cooled display cases, the cooling unit is an integral part of the display case. Thus, when the cooling unit breaks down, the entire display case is rendered inoperable.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved removable cooling unit for a display case and a method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a cooling unit which can be easily removed and replaced in the event that it becomes defective or requires repair.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a removable cooling unit which can be replaced by an identical unit so as to permit the cooled display case to continue to be used while the first cooling unit is being repaired.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a removable cooling unit and method for using same, wherein the cooling unit fits and connects with an air dispersal duct system located within the display case.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved removable cooling unit which can be placed on top of the display case.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved removable cooling unit which can be inserted within the display case and removed from the display case when repairs are needed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a removable cooling unit for display case and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.